


Love Shocks

by Bangcock



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Public Humiliation, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangcock/pseuds/Bangcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic<br/>After the Gentlemen's club video was filmed and they were cleaning up, Frank surprises Ian with another 12 volt from the shock collar but idubbbz gets a entirely new reation from it. (God forgive me I have failed you)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the entire room they filmed in was covered in food and glass the trio decide to clean it thoroughly "alright cunts you two clean up the backyard this time and i'll clean here" Max shouted as he grabbed a broom and attempted to avoid shards of glass on the ground. Frank and Ian went to backyard to mainly remove the blue "death slide" as Frank went over to grab the end of the slid as he noticed Ian still had the shock collar on and to Frank it was just to tempting to not fuck around with his friends, Frank quickly pulled out the shock remote out of his back pant pocket and pressed the button activating the shock effects turning his head towards his friend his wicked smile soon dropped to a dead stare "ah f-fuck!" Ian nearly moaned a bit erotically as he dropped box full of fucking glass he soon realized Frank was staring and covered the tightness in his pants with a plate.

"O-oh Frank d-didn't know you were.."

he also realized Frank had the remote

"..a cunt." Ian said flustered as he proceeded to make his way towards Frank angrily "Am i?" Frank said sarcastically as he pressed the button again "Argh fucK!" Ian fell mid step and landed in the hard grassy ground with a anime-esque nosebleed "damn almost looked like you were getting a bit sexuUUal back there." Frank looked down at him giving a shit eating grin which only pissed off Ian more. "Philthy fuck!" Ian screeched as he grabbed Frank by the ankles and forced him to take a tumble "ah, SHIT." Frank said as he fell hitting his head hard "fucking degenerate." Ian slurred as he reached for the remote in his hand. "Not so fast bitch." Frank arose and grabbed Ian by the wrist pinning him to the floor like a nerd being shoved into a locker "you need to learn some manners boi." Frank said huskily as he pressed the button again "Ahh shit you bitch." breathed out as he tried to kick him off hiding the increasing tightness in his pants.

"Wow you're literally a freak already knew you were a faggot though." Frank said smiling creepily pressing the button again while pressing his left leg into Ian's crotch "AHH, I'm the FREAK?? you're the one stimulating IT you retard!" Ian tried to yell out but his voice was coated over his own insidious moans from Frank's disgusting touches "I don't know what you're talking about." Frank said sarcastically as he pressed his leg harder "besides you're DIRT to me." Frank spit directly on his mouth pressing the button again "F-FRANK!!" Ian nearly screamed as he proceeded to cum in his jeans while Frank stood up letting go of Ian's wrist and looked down at the mess that was Ian "Frank y-you..." Ian breathed out.

Suddenly the screen door slid open "Alright what happened did you get another booboo on your finger Ian?" Max said mockingly "Nah he just pissed himself from getting shocked." Frank lied as he smiled darkly at Ian " I DID NAUGHT!" Ian said loud as a 2nd grader getting caught drawing dicks on the English textbooks. Ian stood up and attempted to strangle frank violently "Yo nigga chill!" Frank said as he fell backwards getting strangled "stupid cunts I swear to god." max sighed to himself as he left through the screen door to get a beer.


	2. Bottoms up and the Devil laughs

As Max left to the kitchen Frank quickly shoved Ian off with his horse like reflexive legs "Ow that fucking hurt-" Ian weeped As Frank grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer looking at him face to face "Listen faggot since Maxi boy ain't here right now." Frank put his free hand on Ian's dress shirt ",why don't you give papa some 'sugar'." Ian was a bit blush-y around the subject with him even though he came to terms that he hated Frank to the point of ironically wearing his merch, he knew he had to deal with this conflict-ion and quickly spoke up "Don't Asians have small dicks though lol."

Ian smirked raising his eyebrows at his own comment but Frank on the other hand had gotten a tsunami of memories of looking at 'Asian = small dick' youtube comments he was pissed. "looks like someone's gonna get a shock collar in bed." Frank said flustered as fuck pulled Ian directly down by the tie practically choking him before he could protest "Didn't know you were 80 pounds no wonder people think you have cancer." Frank laughed as he dragged Ian by the tie towards the other screen door that led to the living room to a staircase which led to a abandoned room with some boxes filled with broken equipment and a old bed which was convenient as all hell.

Frank soon dragged him in and threw him on the bed like a pillow closing and locking door behind him quietly making sure Max wouldn't notice. Ian coughed violently slowly trying to arch his back up so he could get up from this tomb "Y'know a boi like you needs to be put in their place." Frank took off his coat and started to undo his tie "or should I say a whore." Frank said heart-fully as he then threw off his tie and his chest half exposed after undoing the buttons on the shirt "aren't I right?" Frank asked staring at Ian waiting for an answer "I'm- I" Ian was stuttering awkwardly trying to avoid Frank's disgusting stare that felt as if it was already deflowering him.

"Look I get that you're tryna be a stubborn fuck about it but I know for a fact you've been opening the fucking bathroom door slightly while I'm changing you baka-fucking-gaijin." Frank said assertively walking a bit closer to Ian "l-listen it was just one time or two whatever, shit can a guy just make one gay mistake." Ian said staring a bit as Frank was now at the edge of the bed bent over staring directly at Ian threw his Walmart spider-man shades "do you want me or not." Frank said in a not so philthy tone "well since you mentioned it," Ian adjusted his glasses cracking his knuckles "Oh hell yeah." Frank then 'leapfrogged' forward over the bed and onto Ian shoving their mouths together biting each others tongue/lip weirdly causing a bloody mess emerging from their mouths so they pulled back a bit leaving strings of blood mixed with saliva hanging from their lips. "how far are we exactly gonna go?" Ian breathed out smiling nervously "considering what I got planned this is pussy shit." Frank said licking the blood off his lips.


	3. The Tables have turned

Ian gulped as he watched Frank then take off his 'sweet ass shades' which admittedly made him look a bit attractive than a creepy old Asian man "already hard?"Frank said teasingly as Ian peered down to realize he was fully torqued a instant wave of embarrassment shot through him fast that only increased when he felt Frank's fingers pinch the tip of the wet spot of his pants "you're hopeless." Frank said as he began to stroke his erection through his jeans "S-shut up." Ian managed to say as he tried to cover Frank's mouth while trying to control himself from moans escaping his own mouth.

Frank had basically bit Ian's hand and finished making Ian cum once again within his jeans "GAH! shit why whyyy.." Ian whined knowing the stain was worse and it would take a day to try and get out "Damn Ian didn't know you wet the bed" Frank laughed slipping his hand on the hem of Ian's pants/briefs and pulling them down "Looks like it's time to get you changed." Ian even though he was a bit flustered simply complied to Frank's words and movements as now he was half naked at this point.

"Good boy, now why dont'cha spread your legs for papa." Frank said smoothly looking down at his belt undoing it and unzipped his jeans while Ian just did as told silently. Frank spit on his dick to simulate lube since they had none and pulled Ian's legs close "you ready retard?" Ian looked into his eyes with a cheap smirk "What are you fucking gay?" Ian then pulled back his legs and kicked Frank in the stomach knocking him lying on his back in pain "You think you can fuck me, you're nothing compared to the toy channels that have fucked me." Ian said huskily as he pinned down Frank's wrists together with his right hand hand while his other pulling a long subject out of his pants on the bed "From what I understand you still have your anal virginity so i'll take this as slow and gentle as possible."

Ian then pulled out a used 12- inch dildo into Frank's range of sight "NO, Stop Stop!" Frank pleaded kicking his legs panicky "not so fucking high and mighty now philthy faggot." Ian laughed pulling down Frank's pants/boxers down a bit and putting the tip of the dildo at the entrance of his asshole "You must be a tight cunt, too bad I'm going in dry." Ian said lastly thrusting the dildo into Frank with his left hand "AHH, Y-YAMETE~" Frank scream moaned as he felt shocks of pleasure throughout his body with each thrust that went deeper in his anal cavity "I want you to look at me dammit." Ian said assertively griping Frank's wrists tighter then thrusting the dildo harder. Frank looked down at Ian's eyes making aheagao-esque facial expression drooling a bit "now say my name." Ian said letting go of Frank's wrists thrusting for a final time hitting Frank's G-spot as hard as he could sending him into complete shock of over arousal while his body thrusted a bit upward as his fully erect cock came "I-IAN!" Frank screeched in pleasure leaving his body feeling used and worn down a bit. Ian removed the dildo and moved forward over Frank and kissed him licking the dry blood off his lips "Me likey" Ian said smiling slightly warmly "Me likey alot." Frank returned the smile wrapping his arms around Ian pulling him in for another kiss.

END


End file.
